My Best Friend's Kinda Hot
by Such A Chlorbag
Summary: Once again, The Great and Powerful Trixie's antics gets Starlight Glimmer into a less than favorable mood. In a genuine attempt to apologize, Trixie discovers some feelings that could do much more damage than her actions ever could.
1. Mistakes Are Made

" _What_ aren't you _getting_ about this?" shouted Starlight, an exasperated hoof to her face.

"I don't know!" Trixie replied. "Not everypony is as quick of a learner as you, Starlight!" She took off her magician's cap and threw it on the ground before igniting her horn once more. "Come on… _come on_!"

Sparks of light and magic began emanating from Trixie's horn, a clear sign of intense effort. Trixie could practically feel a blood vessel bursting out of her forehead. She was happy that they were in a secluded room in Twilight's castle, because she would be much too embarrassed for anyone else to see her in this unflattering state.

"Just imagine where you want to be, Trix," Starlight soothingly said, after taking a deep breath. "It's not as hard as you think."

"For _you_ , maybe," Trixie said, trying with all her might to get her magic to do what she wanted. Starlight had been giving her magic lessons for the better part of the morning, picking up from where they had left off previously: teleportation spells. As catastrophic as Trixie's first attempt at teleporting foreign objects had gone, she had since become somewhat prolific in transporting things where she'd wanted them to go. Transporting _living things_ , however, had proven to be a much more burdensome task, especially regarding herself. Try all she could, Trixie seemed almost physically incapable of teleporting herself, contrary to Starlight's constant reassurances that the feat was easy, if you knew how to do it. Easier said than done, Trixie soon came to realize, especially for someone that wasn't under the tutelage of an alicorn.

Magic began building up at the tip of Trixie's horn, sending crackles of magic out into the open air. Starlight stood back, knowing just how much damage a build up of unicorn magic could do.

"Uh, Trixie?" Starlight said, placing a padded chair between her and her friend. "It's, uh… _really_ not supposed to look like that, you know. If you force things like that, you're going to hurt yourself. It's supposed to be a really quick spell, like flicking a light switch."

"I'm _trying_!" shouted Trixie, doing all she could to not erupt. _I'm outside the castle, I'm outside the castle._ Nothing happened. _I know right now I'm inside the castle, but I really,_ really _want to be outside!_

The buildup at the tip of her horn began to stretch and contort in an uncontrolled fashion, far too much for Starlight to be comfortable with anymore. "Trixie, stop!" she shouted over the noise. "You're going to—"

The tip of Trixie's horn shot a beam of magic forward into the wall, blasting Trixie in the face with energy and sending her flying backwards. She pummeled into the wall with a—THUD—before falling face first onto the floor.

"Trixie!" Starlight ran over to her motionless friend and rolled her onto her back. The worry on Starlight's face subsided as soon as she saw Trixie's open but bewildered eyes, spinning around in their sockets as she blinked to regain focus.

"Uh, the… The Great and… _Powerful_ Trixie can't seem to handle teleportation right now, Starry…" Trixie mumbled, obviously woozy but disappointment still hanging in her voice.

"'Starry?'" asked Starlight, obviously relieved that her friend wasn't hurt. She used her hoof to wipe some soot away from Trixie's face and giggled nervously. "You coming up with new nicknames for me now?"

"Mmm." Trixie closed her eyes as Starlight gently wiped her face. Honestly, the fact that she wasn't able to teleport as easily as some others wasn't what bothered her. As with all things the great Trixie had done, she knew she'd eventually get it with enough practice. How else would she have become such an amazing magician? In reality, what gnawed away at her was the constant disappointment she knew Starlight was fostering towards her. She was _such_ an amazing teacher, and seeing the anger and frustration that boiled over in her every time she gave Trixie a lesson stuck in her memory much longer than any word of praise ever could. She just _needed_ to get this right. For Starlight's sake.

"I told you not to force yourself," Starlight said, placing her hoof on Trixie's chest. "You really could've hurt yourself back there."

Trixie opened her eyes. "I don't understand what I'm not getting about this. You make it sound so _easy_ , Starlight!"

Starlight shook her head. "Maybe I wasn't putting it the right way. Just because it came fairly naturally for _me_ doesn't mean it will for everypony. Sorry if I seemed patronizing to you."

Trixie laid her foreleg over her eyes. "Mmm… maybe just a little," she said with a smirk. Starlight briefly chuckled.

"But…" Trixie continued, "I still feel like this should be easier than I'm making it. I'm supposed to be _great_ and _powerful_. This is just making me feel… I don't know…" She rolled over onto her stomach. " _Lame_ and _stupid_ , I guess…"

"Hey!" Starlight scolded. "You are _not_ stupid!"

Trixie furrowed her brow. "Excuse me?"

Starlight giggled. " _Or_ lame." She softly began rubbing Trixie's back with her hoof.

 _Hmmm_ , Trixie thought. _That sort of feels good_.

"You're probably just… I don't know," Starlight pondered, "going about it the wrong way, I guess." She looked at the charred mark on the wall. "Well… I don't _guess_. I _know_. Maybe I should explain it differently to you."

"But the way you explained it makes perfect sense!" exasperated Trixie. "' _Just imagine where you are now, imagine the place you want to be, and imagine a link between them!_ ' That's exactly how you explained it to me!"

"That _is_ exactly what I said," admitted Starlight. "But that's the way _I_ do things. You should do things the Trixie way. It's seemed to work pretty well for you so far." She paused. "Well, mostly."

Trixie sighed. She really wanted to do this for Starlight. They hadn't had a lesson in real magic in a while, and Trixie didn't want this one to end disappointingly. She just didn't know how else she could do it! It was like telling somebody to try and imagine a new color. There seemed to be no way she could wrap her head around it.

"Come on, Trix," said Starlight as she laid down next to her. "I know you've got this. And I think you know it too. Because you _are_ great and powerful. More so than I think _you_ even realize. The only thing getting in your way is you."

Trixie turned her head to hide her smile. Starlight always knew the exact thing to get her back in the game. "You really think I can do this?"

"I know you can." Starlight stood up and offered her hoof to Trixie. "Come on. One more shot before I have to head to work."

Trixie took Starlight's hoof and stood up. So what if she couldn't wrap her head around it? She was the Great and Powerful Trixie! She's been in way tougher situations than this before and ended up alright! She could totally impress Starlight with her magic skills—right here and now!

"You're right, Starlight Glimmer!" Trixie exclaimed as she put her hat back on her head. "Trixie _is_ amazing, isn't she? Stand back and prepare to be amazed by the teleportation skills of The _Grreat_ and _Powerful_ Trrixie!"

Starlight rolled her eyes. "Knock 'em dead, Trix."

Trixie stood firm in the middle of the room, thinking back on her first days of learning stage magic. Back then, she had a certain method of learning tricks. _Starlight wanted me to do things the Trixie way? Okay. Let's do it the Trixie way._

She took a deep breath.

 _Breathe._

 _Just… breathe._

 _Clear your head as much as you can._

The canvas of her mind became blank—an empty space, devoid of any presence, light, or color.

 _Conjure the image only of what is most important to you._

 _Okay, okay. The room I'm in… I'm in Twilight's castle. Where do I want to be? Hmm. That waterfall just outside of Ponyville. The one I went to when I wanted some time for peaceful contemplation._

 _Here. And there. Me. And Starlight. The link between us._

The tip of her horn ignited, much more subdued in power than before. Starlight smiled.

 _Take me there. Take me there. I'm going to go there. No, Starlight_ and _I are going to go there! I'm going to teleport! And nothing can stop me!_

Her magic aura increased in intensity. The cape on Trixie's back began to blow from the energy being put out before her.

Starlight raised her brow. "You can do it, Trixie."

"I can do it!" Trixie shouted. "I _will_ do it! Teleportation spell, go!"

"Heh, Trixie, you don't have to shout that whenever you WOA—"

A wave of magic pulsed out of Trixie's horn and enveloped the two of them before doubling in on itself and disappearing, taking the two unicorns with it. Silence filled the empty room.

On the outskirts of Ponyville, a calm, serene waterfall gently cascaded into a large pond, before continuing down into a secondary drop-off below it. Ducks trotted happily along the circumference of the pond, searching for a nice lunch to fuel their day. The sound of the flowing water mixed with the chirping of the birds gave all who surrounded it a sense of peace, only stymied by the large and sudden burst of energy twenty feet above the pond followed by the screaming of two unicorn mares.

"—OOAH, TRIXIE!" Starlight called as she reappeared above the pond, taking a quick, accusatory glance at her friend before they both plummeted directly into the pool below them.

"I did it!" Trixie yelled, although neither of them could really hear her words, due to the fact that she was completely submerged under water. Noticing that water was quickly filling her mouth and lungs, Trixie briefly panicked before snapping her mouth shut and swimming to what she assumed was the surface of the water. After a brief moment of worry that her lungs were going to explode, Trixie finally breached the surface and began to heavily cough out all of the water she had consumed.

"I—COUGH—Starlight, I did it!" She looked to her right as Starlight surfaced as well, taking a deep breath of air and quickly looking around to get her bearings.

"Darn it, Trixie!" Starlight turned to the side and spit out a stream of water. "Why in Equestria did you teleport us into a lake?!"

Trixie stuck her nose up. "First of all, Trixie teleported us to a _pond_ , not a lake. Lakes are much bigger."

Starlight furrowed her brow in anger.

" _Secondly_ ," Trixie continued, "I think you're burying the lead, here, Starlight Glimmer. I finally did it! I can teleport myself!"

Bearing her teeth, Starlight asked, "And _why_ did you bring _me_ with you!?"

"I wanted to prove my work!" Trixie smiled. "If a magician does a trick in the middle of a forest and nopony is around to see it, did it ever really happen?"

"Eugh," Starlight scoffed. "Let's just get onto the shore."

The two swam over to the edge of the pond, hoisting themselves onto the land and getting up onto their hooves. Looking back into the pond, Trixie found her cape and hat floating away half-way towards the second fall, so she briskly levitated them both out of the water and over to her.

"Now, you know me, Starlight," Trixie said as she began to wring out her clothing, "I'm not usually one to toot my own horn."

"Uhh…"

"But I have to say, I'm fairly proud of myself! You were right! All I had to do was do things my way! You're _such_ a good teacher!"

Starlight let out an exhausted breath. " _Deep breaths, just like Twilight taught you_. Uh, well, thanks, Trixie." She began to wring out her hair. "You really… outdid yourself this time."

"I _did_!" Trixie beamed. "Thank you for noticing! I can't wait to try this again! I won't ever have to walk again for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, Celestia, I am _soaked_!" Starlight moaned. "And right before work, too! Oh, I'm going to have to go home and dry off now, darn it…"

For the first time since they'd gotten on dry land, Trixie actually looked over to make eye contact with Starlight. In her moment of pride, Trixie didn't even notice how distraught Starlight was.

 _Oh no_ , Trixie thought. _I messed it up again, didn't I?_

"S… Starlight, I… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just really liked this pond, and—"

"I know you weren't thinking, Trixie. You _never_ think." Disappointment was evident in her voice. _Again_. This was exactly what Trixie was hoping to avoid. "Ew, I got some gunk in my hooves, too. I'll need to shower now. Oh, I'm gonna be _so_ late. Twilight is going to kill me!"

"Starlight… I was just trying to…" _Impress you_ , were the words that wouldn't come out.

Starlight brushed past Trixie and headed back towards Twilight's castle. "I know what you were trying to do, Trixie. You can't do anything without making a big, grandiose event about it, can you? Ugh, I don't even want to talk to you right now, I need to get back home."

Trixie's heart sank. Things were going so good just a minute ago! Gosh, why does she never think of the consequences?!

"Star, come on. I'm sorry." She approached Starlight, extending a hoof towards her. "I can do better next time."

"I got to go. I'm glad you're finally able to teleport." With that, Starlight's own horn ignited, and in a flash, she was gone. Teleported back to Twilight's castle, no doubt, to try and undo the mess Trixie had so easily made.

Trixie looked down and kicked a solitary rock as hard as she could. _Darn it!_ Time and time again, Trixie does what her first impulses instruct her to do. She greatly enjoyed her times out here by the pond, and she thought she could finally share that with her best friend. Instead, like she _always_ inevitably does, she messed it up. She couldn't even count on Spike's fingers the amount of times Starlight had stormed off in anger because of something she'd done. Times like this were different, however. Starlight had been angry at her a multitude of times before, that was for certain. But this time, she was _disappointed_. Probably more than she'd ever been in Trixie. Somehow, that hurt more than all the anger in the world ever could.

"Ohh," Trixie shoved her hoof in her face, "I am _such_ a screw up." Putting her hoof down, Trixie looked around the pond, wondering what her next step would be. "I guess I should make it up to her. I always tell myself that I should do that when I get to her like this." While she had _technically_ never made anything up to Starlight, Trixie was constantly attempting to distance herself from the mare she used to be. This was that chance.

"Yeah!" Trixie said, a new pep in her step. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is going to take Starlight out to a nice, apologetic dinner tonight! And this time… _I am actually going to leave a tip_!"

With vigor and determination in her heart, Trixie quickly galloped in the direction of her wagon. "Wait a minute…" she paused. Once again, Trixie closed her eyes, imagined her wagon, and tried to form a link between the two.

Her horn glowed, energy swirled around it, and she could feel the magic conjuring up within her. Her body tensed, readying itself to take flight in between dimensions for a fraction of a moment. And then, while all of the world seemed to disappear around her, Trixie summed up all the power that she could, and—

 _*poot*_

Trixie's horn dulled out with a dud, unable to take her anywhere.

"Okay, yeah, guess I need to work on that a bit more," she said, before starting off into a gallop.


	2. So Are Amends

The Great and Powerful Trixie paced back and forth in the hallway of Twilight's School of Friendship. Having spent the better half of the morning setting up plans for her and Starlight, Trixie had barely made it before the school day was over and the kids were sent to their living quarters. Checking the clock that hung in the school's atrium, she saw that it was five minutes to three, right before the evening bell rang.

 _A magician arrives precisely when she means to_ , Trixie mused.

A quick glance at the apologetic bouquet of flowers she had purchased from Roseluck minutes before and a brief check of her breath with her hoof provided Trixie the confidence she needed to go in and talk to Starlight. _Mostly_.

"Okay, Trixie," she said to herself, "all you need to do is go in there and apologize. It's not so hard. And you should be used to it by now." She chuckled, knowing that while she had apologized to almost everypony in town for some reason or another the last few years, it never got any easier for her. Her pride almost _screamed_ at her to not do anything for someone she'd wronged in the past, but she knew that if she wanted to grow past her former self, she'd have to make these sacrifices. Even if it made her seem weak.

Trixie gulped. This was different, though. She'd made Starlight angry plenty of times before, but she was beginning to feel like her friend was getting sick of her. She had to make this night count, or else everything she'd worked for might go up in flames.

Looking back at the clock, Trixie saw that she still had two minutes left to wait. "Ugh, can't this stupid clock go any faster?!" she yelled to nobody.

She deigned to explore the school a bit more, figuring she might as well take at least _some_ interest in her best friend's workplace. Amongst the garish paintings of clouds, cheesy banners of friendship, and litany of marble busts featuring ponies that she was unfamiliar with, Trixie came across one thing that finally caught her eye.

A small bust of the school's headmare, Twilight Sparke, sat on a small table at the rear of a hallway, out of the way and almost completely hidden from view. Twilight's sickening overabundance of modesty, no doubt. With a smirk on her lips, Trixie levitated the piece and began humorously bobbing it up and down.

" _Hello, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle_ ," she said in the most annoying voice possible. " _I'm just_ sooo _great and everypony loves me, just because I saved the world seven, or eight, or ten times. Don't talk bad about me or else I'll encase you in stone or something. And I'm just_ so _much better than Trixie Lulamoon, even though she's, like, wayyy prettier than me and has a much nicer butt."_

With all her focus honed on the mini-Twilight, Trixie lost track of time and didn't expect the loud, startling bell of the school to ring right over her head.

"OOH!" she jumped, snapping her out of her trance. In her shock, Trixie let go of her grip on the statue, allowing it to drop and collide onto the marble floor, shattering it to pieces.

"Oh, shhhhh _crap_!" Trixie yelled. "Umm…" She turned around as students began to file out of the multitude of classrooms that lined the halls, hoping that none would take notice of her standing there.

"Uh… lemme just…" Using her magic to scoop all of the pieces into a neat little pile next to the table, Trixie quickly picked up a nearby decorative flower pot and placed it in front of her crime. _Nopony will ever know_.

Making great haste to ensure that nobody would notice her deviousness, Trixie skirted along the side of the hallway and made her way around the corner to Starlight's office, sashaying up to the door as confidently as she could. It takes a lot to shake Trixie when it came to social interactions – being a performance artist entailed great charisma in the eyes of the people – but on the admittedly long list of things Trixie was bad at, being humble and apologetic was certainly on the top.

Trixie knocked on the door and poked her head in, not bothering to take time to wait for a reply. "Starlight? It's me, Trixie." Looking around, Trixie lighted upon Starlight at the back of the room, sorting something in one of her file cabinets.

"Oh!" Starlight replied, briefly looking back from her filing. "Hey, Trixie! Hold on a sec, just let me put this report away." She continued on with her paperwork as Trixie slid inside the room, closing the door behind her.

Trixie glanced around, taking in the… _guidance counselor-ness_ of it all. "So… this is your office, huh? It's… _cute_?"

"Heh, trust me, it's intentionally devoid of personality." Starlight slid the cabinet door closed before turning around and sitting at her desk. "Us guidance counselors are supposed to provide a 'neutral' environment for our students, allowing them to feel 'safe' and 'unthreatened' by their surroundings."

"Don't those words mean the same thing?"

Starlight smirked. "Probably." She took a quick swig of water from her canteen before crossing her hooves on her desk and putting on a professional smile.

"So," she began, "welcome to the school's guidance counselor. _How may I help you?_ "

"Quit it," Trixie said with a frown. "You being an 'adult' is kinda creepy."

Starlight blew her hair out of her face. "Technically, aren't I always an adult?"

"Not that kind. We're the… 'have fun when we want to and not worry about getting in trouble' kind of adult, not the 'pay your taxes and do your nine-to-five everyday' kind of adult."

"Ha!" Starlight laughed. "Well, I guess _I_ am now. Wait… _do you not pay your taxes_?"

"Trixie isn't here to talk about whether or not she pays her taxes."

Starlight raised her brow. "Then what _is_ Trixie here to talk about?"

Trixie sighed. _Here we go_. "I'm here to…" her voice snagged on the word, " _apologize_ for earlier today. I know I mess up a lot, and for some reason you still put up with me through it all, so… yeah. I'm really sorry, Starlight."

"Oh…" Starlight looked like she was genuinely surprised Trixie came to apologize. Which, in itself, wasn't surprising. "Uh, well, thanks, Trix. I have to admit, I was pretty peeved off at you today."

Trixie nodded. " _Super_ peeved."

" _But_ ," Starlight sighed, "after getting home and showering, and drying off, and being… _disgustingly_ late to work, I took some time to think about things and realized that you weren't trying to be… well, _you_ , and you were just genuinely trying to do your first biologic rematerialization spell."

"I _was_! I… I didn't really think ahead, Starlight. I didn't intend for you to get drenched."

"I know. That's why I forgive you. I know I can get pretty mad at you sometimes, but I know you're not trying to hurt my feelings, and I hope you know that I'm not trying to hurt yours."

Trixie nodded.

"Well, good," concluded Starlight. "Then consider yourself forgiven. It's all, uh… heh, _water_ under the bridge." Starlight paused. "Get it? Water?"

"Heh, yeah, _water_ …" Trixie hesitated. "Um, so… I know I don't normally do this, but I suppose I'm feeling a bit… generous, I guess? So… here." Trixie levitated up the bouquet of flowers she had gotten, floating them over to Starlight.

Starlight's eyes almost burst out of their sockets. "You… got me flowers?"

" _And_ … if you're not busy, Trixie got us reservations for dinner tonight at Shetland's." Trixie coughed. "Um, I really hope you're not busy, because they're _really_ expensive and they don't give full refunds. _F.Y.I._ …"

Taking the bouquet with her magic, Starlight seemed unable to break eye contact with the random assortment of cheap flowers. "Nopony's ever gotten me flowers before."

Now was Trixie's turn to be surprised. "Wait, like… _never_ ever?"

Starlight shook her head. "Trixie… this is really sweet of you. You didn't have to do this." Starlight stood up out of her chair and rapidly searched nearby, assumingly for something to put them in.

Trixie decided to push the issue. "So, you've never had a coltfriend buy you flowers for Hearts and Hooves Day or anything?"

Finding a small, see-through vase, Starlight slid the bouquet of flowers inside before popping the cap of her canteen and partially filling the vase with water. She sat it down on her desk and stepped back for a moment, a mile-wide grin adorning her face. "Wow. They look… really good, actually. Um, and, no, that's never happened before. I've… never really been with somepony romantically before. And, if I did… it _probably_ wouldn't be with a colt."

Trixie blushed. _Huh._ In all their months together as friends, Trixie honestly never pegged Starlight as the type. _Interesting_. To be honest, she, too, had never had time for a relationship. At least, that was the excuse she told herself. But when push came to shove, Trixie figured she'd probably fancy a mare for herself as well, if she had to choose.

Starlight interrupted her thought. "Um, sorry, what was that about Shetland's? Did you say dinner?"

"Yes!" Trixie replied proudly. "I got us reservations for Shetland's tonight at seven. I figured I owed you dinner after all the times I've screwed up your day."

Starlight chuckled. "First of all, you've never screwed up my day."

Trixie gave her a look.

" _Well_ , 'screwed up' is a harsh way to put it. I'd say… _mildly ruined_?"

"That is not even remotely better."

"Secondly… wow, Trixie, this is one of the nicest things anypony has ever done for me." She ran her hoof lightly over her bouquet. "Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Hmm, _one_ of the nicest things?" Trixie asked. "The Great and Powerful Trixie likes to go big or go home, like you said. I like to think this is _the_ nicest thing. Not that Trixie is fishing for compliments or anything."

"Of course not." Starlight put a hoof to her chin. "Well, I like to think that the nicest thing done for me was Twilight and her friends taking me in instead of having me arrested, or executed, or… something. But yeah, no, this is certainly up there."

"I can settle for number two for once, I suppose." Trixie exhaled heavily. Things went way better than she thought they would. Where all she initially expected was a terse acceptance of her apology and a shooing out the door, Trixie instead pleasantly surprised her best friend and got a genuine thanks in return. All while keeping their friendship totally intact. "So… can I show up at your place at six thirty? Then we can walk to dinner together?"

"Definitely!" Starlight replied, still beaming from ear to ear. "This more than makes up for this morning, Trix. Again… thank you, very much."

Trixie closed her eyes and put a hoof on her chest. "As with all things, the Great Trixie is perfect at apologizing to her best friend. I'm just happy to see you smiling again."

Starlight nodded. "Honestly, I haven't smiled like this in months. I'm genuinely touched." She rocked back and forth in her chair for a moment, bouncing something around in her mind before a sly grin curiously appeared. "Heh, you know, Trix, if I didn't know better, it would seem like you came here to ask me out on a date."

 _Wait. What?!_

"Wait. What?!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Heheh, I'm just pulling your leg, Trixie," snickered Starlight. "I know better. But you have to admit… I mean, flowers? Dinner reservations? Were your next plans to bring me back to your wagon and get me under your sheets?"

Trixie turned beet red. That was definitely _not_ what she intended. But she reluctantly admitted that Starlight was right. This _did_ sound like a romantic first date. _Oh, Celestia. How did I even manage to mess_ this _up_?

"Uh… uhh…"

Starlight seemed to notice Trixie's discomfort and popped out of her chair, making her way over to the confused mare. "Trixie, Trixie, I'm kidding. Didn't think you'd take it so seriously." She sat down in front of Trixie. "I know you're saving up those sweeping romantic gestures for the next colt you find admiring you at a magic show."

 _Well, about that…_

"Although…" Starlight pondered, "I have to admit, you _did_ look pretty cute with your wet mane all slicked back this morning."

 _Cute? She thought I looked cute? Woah. This is weird. This isn't where I intended things to go. On second thought, I_ guess _she looked sort of cute too. OH NO! Weird thoughts! Why are things going this way?_

Starlight stifled her laughter. "Alright, alright, I'm done teasing you, Trix. You know, you're the only one I feel close enough to that I can joke around with like that. You really put me at ease." She walked up and wrapped Trixie in a hug, who was still reeling from Starlight's supposedly innocuous jokes.

"I… I'm glad we can be besties like that, Starlight." Despite the awkwardness, she _did_ mean those words. She loved Starlight as much as a best friend could.

"Thanks for everything, Trix. I'll see you at six thirty." Her enamoring smile returned before she began walking Trixie to the door. Beginning to shake herself out of the weirdness of their previous conversation, Trixie returned a smile of her own.

"Trixie won't be a second late, Starlight Glimmer," she said.

"I know you won't," Starlight said with a wave as she closed the door behind her.

 _Okay_ , Trixie thought, _that went really well. For the most part._

Trixie made her way through the halls of the School of Friendship and out the front door, enjoying the scenic view as she traveled across the bridge connecting to the mainland. Despite Starlight making some admittedly strange jokes back there, Trixie found herself incredibly exited for the upcoming dinner they were having. A chance to _really_ show Starlight the mare she wanted to be. And, if they just ended up having a fun girls night out, then she was more than happy to do that too.

She just wondered about the strange sense of butterflies suddenly fluttering in her stomach.

Ah, well. It was probably nothing.


	3. Dressed to Impress

The evening sun dipped behind the mountain range adjacent to Ponyville, drenching the sky will all sorts of oranges, pinks, and purples. Though it was a common occurrence to love watching the sun rise and fall as the day trudged on, Trixie actually found sunsets to be quite ugly. Something about the colors rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't have much time to take notice of the sunset this afternoon, however, as she was assiduously occupied with getting ready for the night's dinner.

Trixie was well aware of her list of limitations. While she was amazing at a multitude of tricks, skills, and talents, cooking was certainly not one of them, and Trixie knew that serving Starlight a burnt, amorphous blob for dinner certainly wouldn't win her any favors. Going with reservations at Shetland's was definitely the way to go. _Plus_ , it was one of the most expensive restaurants Ponyville had to offer… relative to Trixie's paltry bank account, at least.

She took a seat at her vanity mirror, eyeing herself up and down as best she could. "Okay, Trixie," she began, "time to make yourself look the best you can possibly be."

She squinted, finding it difficult to point out anything she could do to improve what was already great. Finally landing on the sweep of hair towards the front of her scalp, Trixie's demeanor brightened.

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed. Licking the bottom of her hoof, Trixie raised her foreleg and moved a bit of hair a few millimeters to the right. " _Perfect_."

 _Now to decide what I'm wearing_. Looking over at her familiar wizard's cape and hat, Trixie pondered whether or not to wear such attire. They _were_ going someplace fancy, after all. She would be remiss to squander a chance to dress decidedly different than normal.

Trixie opened a small drawer beneath her mirror, filled with all sorts of knickknacks, accessories, and trinkets. Fishing out a small piece of fabric from the back with her magic, she quickly fastened it around her neck and stood back to get a good look in the mirror.

A small, lavender bowtie now adorned her neck, matching the color of her usual attire without being too loud or noticeable.

 _Perfect. It's cute, but it's not too cute. Wouldn't want to upstage Starlight._

With the bothersome task of apparel now behind her, Trixie smiled once more in the mirror before grabbing her clutch bag and closing up her wagon. Within seconds, she was on her way to Twilight's castle and a night out with her best friend.

Trixie giggled to herself. It had been _years_ since she had gone somewhere nice, and even longer since she'd had someone to go with. Despite this night being a token of goodwill towards Starlight, Trixie had to admit she reveled in the chance to have a fun "girls night out" for once. As much as she still disliked Twilight Sparkle—in a more competitive sense, if anything—Trixie had to admit that the princess was right about one thing: having friends really is a unique and amazing feeling. She only wished that she'd realized it sooner.

Crossing the threshold between Ponyville and its outskirts, Trixie glanced around at the mishmash of ponies trotting around town. Whether they were making their way home from work or spending time with loved ones, Trixie noted that the small village seemed more bustling at this time of day. Not surprising, as this was around when most ponies went out to dinner, but noticeable all the same. Drifting her eyes towards some outdoor tables situated in front of a restaurant, Trixie took note of a pair of ponies unflinchingly snuggling out in public, giving quite the display of affection without worry of judgmental eyes. Cute, Trixie supposed. It must be a good time to go out on a date.

Trixie's throat caught on something.

 _Date_.

Wayward thoughts of the weird conversation from the previous day slammed right back into Trixie's conscious, as did the confusing emotions that came with it. Why did Starlight have to go and call this a date? Didn't she think that was weird?

Trixie shook her head, trying to physically rid herself of the thought. Honestly, she wasn't really sure why that conversation made her uncomfortable. Friends, especially girl friends, jokingly flirt with each other all the time. Or, so she'd heard. She'd never actually had one before Starlight. But yes, that was definitely what it was. She was just overthinking. Maybe, just because she'd never actually been on a date before, the word itself sent her into panic mode.

She exhaled. _Breathe, Trixie. It was a harmless conversation, and there's no reason to even think about it. Don't bog yourself down during dinner with this._

At that, Trixie had moved past it. Or at least, she told herself that her great and superior intellect had willed itself to move past it. Whichever works.

Finally arriving at the front door to Twilight's castle, Trixie put all the energy she could into her right hoof as it pounded three times against the crystalline surface.

"Starlight!" Trixie called, not caring who else she bothered. "I'm here to pick you up! Let's go get dinner! I'm hungry! Oh, and… apologetic! Trixie is here because she's hungry and apologetic!"

A few seconds passed, although to the impatient Trixie, it seemed like an eternity. Waiting was never really her thing. Luckily, right before she was about to resume yelling, the tumbling clicks of the main doors opening began to echo outwards. Trixie stood up straight, hoping to look the part of a gentilemare ready to escort her friend somewhere nice.

Unbeknownst to Trixie, Starlight had taken the concept of "dressing up" a bit more seriously than she had.

The lavender unicorn stood there in a dark purple dress that curved along with her body onto the floor. The color graduated into an almost pink towards the back, and it was generously studded with diamonds throughout. A slit went up the left side, revealing Starlight's thigh.

Trixie's heart began to thud. _Oh. Oh no._

"Hey, Trix. You think you screamed at me loud enough?" Starlight smiled, seemingly bashful to be seen in a dress. "Uh, I hope I'm not, you know… overdressed, or anything. I don't really know the dress code for eating out fancy."

"Buhh…" Trixie drooled. _Pull it together, you troglodyte!_ "NO! No, not at all! You look… great! Beaut—er—amazing! You look amazing! Certainly fit to be seen at dinner with the great Trixie!" _WHAT. IS. HAPPENING?_

"Hehe, thanks, Trixie." Starlight cocked her head. "I like your bowtie. Looks cute."

 _Stop saying things, please!_ "Uh… thank… you?" Things were getting awkward. Why?

Starlight picked up on the mood. "Oh, yeah, it's kind of weird seeing me in a dress, huh? Yeah, I'm not entirely used to it either." She took a step outside of the doorway and closed them behind her. "Would you believe this thing is almost three years old? Rarity made it for me when I first came here. I know it's hard to believe, but in between having a neglectful, solitary childhood, and running a small village under an iron hoof for a few years, I never really had a chance to go out and buy a real dress. _Or_ have any reason to wear one."

Trixie simply smiled and nodded.

"Um…" Starlight raised her brow. "That was supposed to be funny."

"OH!" Trixie replied. "Yes, haha, village, dress, hmmm. I got it."

Starlight frowned. "Oookay. Well… you ready to have dinner with me?"

"AHEM!" Trixie coughed, more to get her voice back into her throat than anything. "Yes, of course! Our great and delicious dinner awaits! It's only a few minutes away!" Starlight's smile returned, and the two made their way down the staircase and off in the direction of Shetland's.

For a brief moment, Trixie was silent. She was still pondering why Starlight's dress had struck her so hard. Was it because Trixie felt outperformed in the outfit department? No, that wasn't it. Starlight herself said that the bowtie was cute, and Trixie knew that was certainly true. Besides, even on a bad day, a pony would have to perform a miracle to look more put together than Trixie.

Or _maybe_ , just maybe, the dress reinforced the stereotype of what somepony going on a _date_ would wear. Yes, that must be it. She still had some weird hang up about that word. Trixie huffed. She was certainly above such underdeveloped thought. With that, Trixie had permanently removed any and all worry from her mind. Just like she had done five minutes ago.

"So," Trixie began, clearing her voice. "Aside from any… unfortunate, pond-related accidents that were nopony's fault in particular, how was your day today?" Nailed it. Just like that, Trixie was back in control.

"Heh, asking me how my day was, hm?" Starlight asked. "Wow, you really _are_ trying to get on my good side."

"Hah!" Trixie mocked offense. "Trixie asks how well your day is going all the time! It shows how good of a _best friend_ she is."

"Oh, I know," chuckled Starlight. "I'm just messing around." She batted a hoof, as they rounded a corner to Ponyville's main street. "All in all, it was pretty good. Like I said, I got to work _super_ late. But, Twilight was pretty understanding of it all. I mean, she _has_ dealt with you before."

"Humph," scoffed Trixie. "That's _one_ way to put it."

"Right. Anyway, I had to do the usual, guidance counselor-type stuff. You know, listening to the kids, sorting out their problems, sitting there wishing I had somepony like me to talk to like that when _I_ was a little filly."

"Deep," Trixie mused.

"Tell me about it." A passerby waved to Starlight, who waved back accordingly before continuing her story. "Uh, sorry. She delivers our mail. Anyway, yeah, things were pretty run of the mill until _somepony_ came along and offered me flowers and dinner tonight. And things have been pretty great since then." She turned to Trixie and smiled, her dimples warming Trixie's heart.

"Y-you're really into those flowers, aren't you?"

Starlight closed her eyes and exhaled longingly. "Yeah, I know it's weird, but nopony has ever really… _done_ anything for me before. At least before I met Twilight. So, it's still weird for me when somepony goes out of their way to get me something. I… sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it."

Trixie lurched back, now actually offended. "What? Seriously? Starlight, you deserve all the friends and kindness in the world."

Starlight gave her a look. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it!" Trixie replied, amazed somepony could ever think that way about themselves. _Especially_ Starlight. "You're the best friend anypony could ask for! You gave me a chance when no one else would! You deserve love and respect from every single pony in this town. And I mean that."

"Wow," Starlight blinked away what seemed to be tears rimming her eyes. "Thank you, Trixie. That means a lot to hear you say that."

A smug smile adorned Trixie's face. "Yes, well, what is the great Trixie, if not a kind, honest friend who likes spoiling her bestie?" She stopped in her tracks and looked behind Starlight. "Which, if you'll grant me this dramatic moment and look behind you, is why I brought you here."

Starlight turned around, finally noticing that they'd arrived at their destination. Shetland's, a restaurant that was designed with a rustic, old world type design (that much of Ponyville shared anyway), stood snug in between two other businesses nearby. It's warm, inviting smell practically beckoned the two inside, so, with a glance back at Trixie and an accompanying nod of approval, the two made their way inside the doorway.


	4. Totally Not a Date

"Wow," admired Starlight, looking around at Shetland's atmospheric lighting, candlelit tables, and soft jazz being played by a live band in the corner. "Now _this_ is fancy. A bit too much for my blood."

"Heh, me too," Trixie chuckled. " _But_ , I figure we could pretend to be fancier than we are every once in a while." She winked at Starlight before approaching the mustachioed host at the front stand.

"Good afternoon, madame," he said, trying extra hard to be polite. "Welcome to Shetland's! How may I be of service to you?"

"Good afternoon," Trixie said in return. "A reservation for two, under the name of The _Great_ and _Powerful_ Trrixie!" She lifted her arm to enunciate her point.

He perused his list of reservations, a frown adorning his face. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't seem to have that particular name reserved. Could there have been a mistake?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. " _Trixie Lulamoon_. Try that."

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "There you are! Right this way, miss." He gestured for the two to follow him as he made his way to the seating area.

Trixie cocked her head towards Starlight as she walked. "I _told_ them to refer to me by my stage name upon arrival. I suppose some favors are just above certain ponies."

Starlight hid a chuckle with her hoof. "Sorry you're not a household name yet. Guess you'll have to write them a strongly worded letter of complaint now."

Trixie huffed. "You know, I just think I might!"

"No, you won't."

"No, I won't," Trixie replied. The two shared a giggle.

"Here we are!" the host said, gesturing to a circular table at the side of the room. Like the rest of tables, it was adorned with a white table cloth and a small, lit candle, providing a nice, comfy atmosphere. Both Trixie and Starlight took seats opposite of one another.

"Now," continued the host, "I will be back shortly with your menus. But first, what can I get the mares to drink?"

"Just water for me," Trixie said, considering her bank account.

"You know what? I'm feeling a little crazy tonight," Starlight said, turning to the host. "I'll have a lemonade!" She smirked as Trixie almost exploded in laughter.

"Hmm, very good," the host said with a smile before turning away from the two unicorns.

Trixie, coming out of her laughing fit, simply gazed at Starlight and grinned.

"What?" asked Starlight, proud of making her friend laugh.

"Oh, nothing," Trixie said. "I just never pegged you as being as funny as you are when we first met. I'd say you have a hidden talent there."

Starlight batted her hoof. "Oh, not even. But thanks. I _do_ have a good one every now and then. On occasion. You know what they say…"

Trixie waited a beat. "Um… what do they say?"

Starlight shrugged. "I don't know. I was trying to come up with another joke but couldn't think of anything. See? Only on occasion."

Trixie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but admire the mare sitting across from her. They'd been friends for months now, but Trixie was finding more and more about Starlight every day that continuously astonished her.

Before long, a waiter came by and served them their drinks, and even later, their food. Both had gotten different mishmashes of pasta, sauce, and a side salad, and the two soon resigned to digging in with intermittent, idle chit chat. Before Trixie knew it, an hour had gone by and she was still deep in discussion with her best friend. She sighed contently. This was what being happy truly felt like.

"And I told Fluttershy," Starlight continued, finishing up a story, "'Panther? I hardly even know her!'"

Trixie chuckled quietly to herself. "I don't know much about the mare, but I imagine Fluttershy didn't quite get the joke."

Starlight waved her hoof. "Oh, of course not. Flew right over her head. But that's okay. One of Fluttershy's more appealing traits is her innocence. I think that's an important trait to keep for as long as she can."

"Right," Trixie replied, fiddling with her silverware. "Celestia knows that none of us have any reason to be innocent by now. We've all been through too much."

Raising her glass, Starlight said, "I hear that." She took a swig of lemonade. "You can only save Equestria so many times before you start feeling a little jaded about things. At least sometimes."

"Hmm. Or spend the better half of your life in a traveling caravan all alone."

Starlight frowned. "That's true. I know, both of us have had a rough go at it for the past couple years," she reached across the table and placed her hoof on Trixie's. "But the way I see it, that book is closed now, and we're just getting through the prelude of a new one. Things are just beginning for us."

"Prelude?" Trixie asked, trying to ignore the soft burning in her cheeks from Starlight's hoof.

"Uh… prologue?"

Trixie squinted.

"Um… the part at the beginning of a book that sets up the rest of the story."

"Ohh," Trixie concluded. "Why didn't you just say that? Trixie doesn't read books."

"Yeah, I could've guessed," chuckled Starlight.

Trixie took a moment to look around the room, soaking in the atmosphere. The sultry jazz tones danced in her ears, the dim lighting cast shadows on the walls, and the intoxicating smell of well cooked food lulled her into a deep sense of comfort.

Glancing over at Starlight, Trixie noticed how the hazy candle light played with the contours of her face, accentuating curves while otherwise illuminating the attractive features of the gorgeous mare.

 _Er, uh, I mean, just the mare. Just the normal, okay looking, not out of the ordinary mare. Gosh, why do I keep thinking this? Am I still getting hung up on things?_

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked, noticing Trixie's discomfort.

"Nothing," Trixie insisted. "I was just thinking about something."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Even in this dim light, I can see your face blushing up. Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no. Trixie wasn't even looking at your face! Why would she do that?"

"Thanks," deadpanned Starlight.

"I didn't mean it like that." Trixie held out her hoof. "It's just… sometimes I go off on tangents in my own head."

"Hmm," Starlight pondered. "Is the food making you uncomfortable? I know that you can have digestive problems sometimes when you eat certain spices." She grinned. "Do you need to take a trip to the bathroom real quick?"

"NO I—" Trixie, stopped herself from shouting. "No, I do _not_ need to go to the bathroom real quick."

Starlight chuckled. "I dunno, it seems like that one time we went to the burrito place and you got really—"

"We do NOT talk about the burrito place!" Trixie admonished.

"You sure? Because I specifically remember needing to open some windows in your wagon that night."

"Okay, okay, we're done talking about this!" Trixie fumed. "Honestly, I don't even understand how you can be okay discussing these things."

"I understand," Starlight smiled. "It's 'cause we're best friends. You can tell me anything, Trixie."

 _Oh, please, Celestia, don't._ Trixie's heart began to pound, her mouth becoming more and more dry as the seconds passed by. She decided to come up with something else to talk about. Now was as good a time as any to speak from the heart.

"Ahem, well," Trixie began, "there is one thing I want to say, which I've already said multiple times, but I wanted to hammer it in once more, just so we can get it out of the way and never talk about it again."

"Um… okay," Starlight replied with interest.

Trixie rubbed the back of her scalp. Time to do what she came here for. "So… You know how sorry I was for drenching you in the pond today, and whatnot, but I want you to know that I'm also even _more_ sorry that that wasn't the first time I've messed stuff up. You've been teaching me for months now and have been my friend for a little longer than that. And don't think I haven't noticed how peeved you get when I'm around you, even if we're having fun. So… um… I just want you to know that I'm working on it, and I hope to be the best mare I can be someday, even if it's not right now."

Starlight blinked. "Wow. Uh… thanks, Trixie. I think you're treating yourself a bit too hard there, but I appreciate the effort. Like I said before, we've both started over with our lives. Neither of us are perfect, and we've both got a lot to work on. So… I'm glad you're working to be the best _you_ that you can be, because I am too."

"Thank you," Trixie began. "I just hope I can reach a point where I don't disappoint you on a daily basis anymore."

"Woah, woah, woah!" interrupted Starlight. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'"

"Don't do that to me."

Trixie shrugged. What did she think she meant? It should be obvious. "Um… Trixie just meant that we end almost every lesson with you being either mad or disappointed—usually both. And I don't want that to happen anymore, so I'm just going to push myself harder from here on out."

Starlight looked befuddled. "Trixie… you think I'm disappointed in you?"

Her heart stung every time she thought it. "Well… yeah. It seemed obvious."

Taking a moment to scout out Trixie's face, Starlight seemed unable to come up with a response. Trixie's heart sank. She felt another rant coming on.

Which is why she felt surprised when Starlight took both of her hooves into her own.

"Trixie, what was it that you said to me right before we got here?"

"Um…" Trixie was confused. "'How was your day today?'"

"No, Trix," smiled Starlight, warmly. "You said I deserve all the love and kindness in the world. Right?"

"Right."

"If you think that a day goes by where I don't think that about you, then you're crazier than I thought. And trust me, I think you're _pretty_ crazy."

"Really?" Her heart raised just a little.

"Really. I admit, I have been frustrated in you before. Maybe even a little mad."

"A little?" snarked Trixie.

"Okay, quite a lot. Like the flaming depth of Tartarus, a lot. But, in all of our time spent together, I have not spent one _second_ of it being disappointed in you. Not. One."

"Starlight…" Oh no. The waterworks were coming.

"And if you planned this all out to tell me this and say you're sorry, then I hope you don't feel like you wasted your money, because it's not even remotely true. Do you realize how gosh darned _proud_ of you I am? Every single day?"

Yup, there it was. Tears were starting to form. And perhaps something else.

"Trixie, you've gone from one of Ponyville's most hated ponies to a savior of it. Multiple times. You keep saying you want to be a better mare than you used to be, but you _are_ a better mare. Each day better than the last. I could've been best friends with any of the hundreds of ponies in this town, but I didn't. I chose you. Because you had something in you that I saw—something that maybe nopony else could. You had the _will_ to be _better_. Where anypony else could just sit back and say, 'Well, that's just how I am, so deal with it,' you stood there proud and said, 'No, I can be better. And I will be better.' And that's how I felt too."

She continued, "If I have _ever_ given you the impression that I'm disappointed in you before, then Trixie, I am sorry. I've failed you as a best friend. Because while our personalities might butt heads every once and a while, there hasn't been a single moment where I've regretted meeting you. I can't imagine having a better pony as my lifetime best friend."

"Oh, Starlight!" Trixie called, bolting up from her seat and wrapping herself in her friend's arms. Tears began to flow fully, held back like a dam for so long. All of her doubts, her worries, and her regrets from the past few months seemed to just slip away in an instant. And in their place? A warm, tender feeling. One that Trixie had not yet experienced before.

Not caring that she was making a scene, albeit a relatively quiet one, Trixie let out all her emotions on Starlight's shoulder, hugging the mare as tight as she could to match the feelings she had for her. From spending all her life having nobody to care about to having the best friend in the whole world, Trixie couldn't help but feel emotionally overwhelmed. It was like seeing color for the first time; completely unreal, yet beautiful all the same.

After a few minutes of silent embracing, Trixie stepped back from her hug, noticing that Starlight was wiping away tears as well.

"Wooh," Starlight chuckled, "it usually takes a lot to get to me. But that certainly did the job."

"Yeah," Trixie sniffed, clearing her face, "me too. I've never done that in public before."

"Me neither," replied Starlight. She sighed, satisfied that she wouldn't cry anymore. "So, do you feel better now? Is everything all understood between us?"

Trixie took note of the strange emotion in her chest. _Maybe not everything_. "Um, yeah… yeah, I feel a lot better. This wasn't how I expected this night to go."

"Neither did I, but I'm glad it did."

Trixie looked up at Starlight, who gave her a breathtaking smile that tugged at her heartstrings even more. _Beautiful_.

As if to put a cap on their moment, the waiter came by administering the check, which he rightly handed to Trixie. Trixie took a brief look at the total. _Oof_. Not wanting to make a face in front of him nor Starlight, Trixie begrudgingly lifted her clutch bag and pulled out the necessary bits she owed. _Plus tip_.

"Well," Starlight began, after the waiter had thanked them for their business and departed, "I'd say that's a good end to your apology dinner, wouldn't you?"

Trixie nodded. "A very good end."

"Care to walk me home?" Starlight asked, with a flirtatious grin.

 _Wow. My best friend's kinda hot_. "U-um, of course! After you!" The pair stood up and made their way towards the exit, thanking the staff on their way out. Trixie couldn't help but notice the exciting feeling of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She still couldn't quite put a pin in what her new feelings towards Starlight were. Admiration? That was certainly there now more than ever.

Once outside, Starlight looked to the skies, now dark and filled with stars. "Wow, it's such a nice night out tonight. It's beautiful."

"It is," Trixie responded, not breaking eye contact.

Starlight looked back at her. "Everything okay?"

Trixie blinked. "Yes." She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Maybe it was respect?

Getting up close to Trixie's side, Starlight said, "Come on, Trix. Let's go home."

The two walked slowly, mostly in silence, weaving through the now mostly empty streets of Ponyville. Starlight occasionally brought up a nearby store she said she wanted the two to visit, or an idea for a book she wanted to read, but for the most part, they were content with just walking together and admiring the sights. Soon afterwards, the brilliant glow of Twilight's castle came into view, a luminescent beacon that was illuminated even on the darkest of nights.

"Well, here's my stop," Starlight said, breaking the silence. They made their way to the first step of the staircase before she turned around and faced Trixie. "You sure you're okay? You're being uncharacteristically quiet. Like… I think you broke a record for the longest you've not said something out loud to me."

"I—"

"For the record, the previous record was, like thirty seconds, so you didn't have to try all that hard."

" _Thanks_ ," smirked Trixie. "I'm fine. Just an emotional night, I suppose. And _really_ full from dinner."

"Yeah, no kidding," Starlight replied, rubbing her belly. "Guess I'll have to hit the castle gym tomorrow to work all this off."

"Let's not stand here and pretend you've _ever_ hit the castle gym."

"You know me too well, Trix," Starlight said, placing her hoof on Trixie's shoulder. "You sure everything's good between us?"

"Definitely!" Trixie replied, faster than she intended. "I'm glad we got everything sorted out."

"So am I," admitted Starlight. "And, um, thanks again for doing all this for me tonight. It makes me feel really… special."

"You are special," Trixie said, which she instantly regretted saying out loud.

"Heh, you know what I mean." Once again grinning mischievously, Starlight batted Trixie's side with her tail. "And thanks for taking me on my first date. I really appreciate it."

"Y-heh-you're welcome?" Trixie mumbled out, her words spilling into one another. That word. _Date_. In an instant, all of Trixie's thoughts and emotions came into place, being fit together like a puzzle that she was too stupid to recognize. It had been coming to this moment for so long, Trixie wondered how she couldn't realize it. As Starlight waved her goodbye and closed the castle doors behind her, Trixie came to the startling revelation that sent her to her doom.

 _Oh no! I'm in love with my best friend!_


	5. Pep Talk

Trixie sat atop her wagon, letting her hindlegs swing back and forth over the edge. It had taken her extra long to get home that night; she'd decided to take a more scenic route in order to sort out her thoughts. It was now nearly midnight, the bright stars twinkling in the shadowy sky overhead.

"In love with my best friend…" she muttered to herself, letting the words sink in. She couldn't believe what she was saying. _That_ is what's been plaguing her thoughts the last twenty-four hours? Love? Completely ridiculous, at least for her. Before, she couldn't even imagine a situation where she would fall in love.

And yet, there she was. Upon further rumination, maybe it wasn't quite as ridiculous as she'd originally thought. After all, Trixie has never really had anyone in her life get close to her before Starlight. Just her mom before she moved out, then a few casual acquaintances along the way that all ended up despising her. In a way, this situation made the _most_ sense. You put a mare in close proximity with a smart, strong, and overall attractive pony and you're bound to catch some feelings eventually. Perhaps this was even somewhat inevitable.

But still, why did it have to happen to _her_? Of all the loner ponies that could fall in love with the one most important to her, why couldn't it have been Maud or something like that? The great Trixie didn't do well in compromising positions, and this seemed to be the _most_ compromising she could achieve. She either tells Starlight and ruins their relationship forever, or she spends each waking moment in emotional anguish as the mare she loves pays her no attention romantically. If Trixie had read more books, she might've called this situation a "catch-22."

Trixie snatched the bowtie off her neck and threw it on the ground below her. "Stupid me…" she muttered to herself.

"Well, well, well," a voice called behind her, startling Trixie enough to jump. "Now, I normally _would_ agree with you on the subject, but something tells me you're not in the mood for admonishment at the moment."

"Ugh…" Trixie sighed, not even having to turn around. "Why are _you_ here, Discord?"

In a flash, the draconequus himself appeared before her, floating in the air slightly above her eye level. "Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood, making my way home from spending some precious time with Fluttershy, when I chanced upon you skulking about atop your trusty, little wagon. Being the generous friend that I am, I decided to drop by and see what was the matter."

"'Friend', hm? You're too kind," deadpanned Trixie.

Discord scoffed. "Well, if you're going to be difficult, then I suppose I'll just be on my way. Wouldn't want to intrude on a professional crying session brought to you by Ponyville's most popular low-level magician."

Furrowing her brow, Trixie asked, "Are you always such a jerk, or is it just to me?"

"'Jerk' is a harsh word," Discord replied, inspecting his nails. "I prefer… endearing, laughable loudmouth."

Trixie sighed and looked away. "Look, I appreciate you checking on me, but I'm not really feeling it right now. I'm really confused, and honestly, I don't think you'd get it."

A snap of Discord's fingers revealed a therapist's couch floating in front of Trixie, accompanied by Discord sitting in an adjacent chair wearing a sweater, glasses, and with a pen and clipboard in his hands. "Try me. Fluttershy tells me that I'm a surprisingly good listener."

"Uhh…" Trixie muttered, confused by what she was seeing. "No offense, but I don't imagine you've really dealt with this before. It's… about love."

"Well you're in luck!" Discord enthused. "I happen to be an expert on the subject, you know." A long, black wig emerged from his scalp, with white and black face paint now somehow adorning his face. "They call me Dr. Love," he continued, sticking his tongue out way further than Trixie thought he could.

"Ew," she said, shooing him away. "Get rid of all that. And don't think I'm just gonna believe all that. I know you better than that."

"Hmm," Discord pondered, rubbing the tuft of hair on his chin. "I know what the issue is! It's all just a matter of location!" He snapped his fingers, and within an instant, Trixie was now standing on the deck of a cruise ship, with ocean water surrounding her on all sides.

"W… WHAT?" Trixie screamed, suddenly alarmed at the sudden change of surroundings. "Discord, where am I?"

Discord appeared in front of her, wearing an all-white captain's uniform with a black bowtie. "The love boat!" he exclaimed, taking Trixie's hoof in his hand. "Ah, love. Exciting and new. Now, doesn't this feel relaxing? The ocean breeze on your face, the smell of seagulls defecating nearby, the sounds of dolphins mating at the top of their lungs!"

"Discord!" reprimanded Trixie. "I _don't_ want to be here! Take me back to my wagon! I don't like salt water!"

"Oh, foo," Discord groaned, snapping his fingers once more and returning everything as it should be. Trixie once again sat atop her wagon, giving Discord the stink eye.

"You really are annoying," she said, angry that he was making a bad day worse. "I'm having the crisis of a lifetime, and you're trying to make stupid… stupid _jokes_ over there. It's _really_ not helping."

Discord began to count on his fingers. "First of all, you're only in your twenties. Trust me, you aren't even _close_ to your crisis of a lifetime. Secondly, absolutely _none_ of my jokes are stupid, and I'm offended that you would even insinuate as much. Finally, as Fluttershy often says…" In a flash, a grotesque amalgamation of Discord and Fluttershy replaced his original head, "Laughter _is_ the best medicine, after all." He returned himself to normal.

A curious eyebrow was raised. "You're trying to be funny?" Trixie asked.

"My dear, I am _always_ trying to be funny," Discord said with a grin. "At least… funny to _me_."

Trixie merely looked away, unsure of a way to get Discord to leave. Honestly, in what world could the god of chaos help her with her problem? It's not like someone as grating as him could get into a situation like this with somepony.

Discord sighed. "You're right, I may not know a lot about the subject. In my thousand years of existence, I've always found love to be a trite, useless commodity that someone like me has no use for." He swirled in the air a bit, bringing his head a bit closer to Trixie's. "With all that said, I know what somepony in need of a good talking looks like by now. So, if you've got something to get off your chest, say it now, before I get bored."

Trixie thought for a moment. It was true that she really needed someone to talk to right now. Unfortunately, Starlight was the only pony who she would be able to do so with, and that obviously wasn't an option. So, against her better judgment, Trixie decided that opening up to Discord would be the best she could do.

"If I tell you," began Trixie, "you have to promise me that you won't tell anypony else about it. Got it?"

Discord put a paw to his chest. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, er… _something, something_ , I don't care."

"Your integrity is inspiring," Trixie smarmed. "Okay, well… I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I've kinda, sorta started to realize..." She trailed off, unable to say it in front of him.

" _Realize_?" prodded Discord.

Trixie sighed. "Realize that… I've fallen in love with Starlight Glimmer." She looked up at him. "My best friend."

Discord grinned mischievously and began stroking his beard. "Re-he-heeeealllly?" he asked, pondering the notion for just a moment. Trixie was already afraid that he was going to tattle. "Now isn't _that_ interesting? _You've_ fallen in love with your best friend, but in an ironic twist of fate, _you can't tell her_!"

"Hmm," grunted Trixie.

"Of course, you _could_ , but doing so could put at risk the friendship between you and the only pony in all of Equestria who's ever gotten close to you. Now that certainly _is_ a delightful mess you've got yourself into, isn't it?"

"I don't need the play-by-play of my own situation, Discord," Trixie spat. "I'm the one who got myself here in the first place."

"Now you say that," Discord began, "but we all know how fickle your young pony hearts can be. One minute, you're spending the evening with someone you trust as a friend more than anypony in the world, and the next, you're head over hooves in love with her. Just like that, like a… well…" He snapped his finger as Trixie winced, but to her surprise, nothing had changed.

"Blaming yourself won't do you any good," he continued, ignoring her reaction, "because as the great poets of yesteryear oft proclaim, ' _the heart wants what it wants_!'" He struck a dramatic pose with both hands over his heart, or, rather, where Trixie assumed his heart was. Do draconequi have hearts? He went on. "And while I certainly understand the need to feel at fault here—because let's be honest, you often _are_ at fault—there was most likely nothing you could do to stop this from happening.

He leaned in towards Trixie. "Starlight was simply the right mare, at the right time."

He had a point there. It's not like Trixie _made_ Starlight be so attractive that she wanted to pepper her with kisses at any given moment. Whatever force happened to intertwine the two together, be it fate, divinity, or just plain coincidence, Starlight just happened to be the one mare in all of Equestria that seemed to fit well with Trixie. Still, that didn't really help the issue at hand.

"Even if it's not my fault," Trixie said, "it's still a whole lot to deal with at one time. I don't even know how I'm going to talk to her anymore! I can't just be socially awkward around her forever!"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you ponies make things so difficult! Your solution isn't that hard to surmise."

"It isn't?" Trixie asked, assuming the definition of the word "surmise."

"Of course not!" Discord flew next to Trixie before sitting down and laying his arm over her shoulder. He waved his other hand out in front of her. "The first thing I do when looking at any situation is ask myself, 'What do _I_ want?' Which, as we both well know, is the most important thing there is, when it comes down to it."

 _He's not wrong_ , Trixie thought.

"And once you decide what you want, you _take it_. Any possible way you can. Now, in my more youthful days, I usually accomplished this through some type of usurping, guerilla warfare, staging a coup on whomever it was that stood in my way."

Trixie gave him a concerned look.

"Of course," he continued, "recent years have shown me that there are better ways of doing things, but the fact remains that if I want something, then I get it, and if I absolutely can't, then I move on. It's as simple as that."

Trixie remained unmoved. "But… I can't just _force_ Starlight to like me back. She might not want me like that."

Discord ascended into midair once again, seemingly agitated by Trixie's disagreements. "She'll only not want you because _you_ don't think she can." He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "As the hip, young kids like to say, the ball is in your court, Trixie. Starlight has played her part. It's up to you to make your move and show that you're worthy of _a fair maiden's love_. You only have to ask yourself: What do you want?"

"I… I still don't know…" Trixie replied.

"You do."

"I said, I don't!" She was starting to get angry.

"You do, and I'll prove it!" Discord reached behind Trixie's ear and pulled out a bit. Part of Trixie wished he would do it again so she could make up for tonight's bill at dinner. "This here is a genuine Equestrian bit. Double-sided, with a horseshoe on one side and Celestia's symbol on the other."

Trixie scrunched her brow. "I know what a bit looks like, Discord. I'm not _that_ poor."

" _That's debatable_ ," Discord said under his breath. He cleared his throat. "There are only two possible outcomes here: Starlight becomes your paramour, as you steal kisses from one another in an act of contrived romance," he paused, flipping over the coin, "or she doesn't, and you're forced to move on. There is no in-between. You _don't_ want to live your life forever in this perpetual limbo. Trust me, I live there."

Trixie's heart began to race. She wasn't ready to make this choice already. Not so quickly, not so soon! It felt like her whole life was at stake, and as far as she was concerned, it was. She didn't know if she'd be able to live with this bottled up in her heart forever.

"I will flip this coin, and you either shout out the outcome you want, or you let fate decide," Discord said, rolling the coin back and forth between his fingers. "Either way, you get what your heart truly wants. Ready?"

"N—not real—"

"Oops!" Discord launched the coin with the back of his thumb, sending it twirling high in the air.

 _Oh no! What do I do? What do I say?_

"What do you want, Trixie Lulamoon?!" Discord shouted, as the coin finished its arc and began making its descent towards the ground.

"I WANT STARLIGHT!" screamed Trixie, shutting her eyes closed, not daring to look at the outcome. After a few moments of silence, she bravely, yet slowly, propped one of them open to see what had happened.

The bit was floating completely still right in front of her, standing up perfectly straight.

Discord grinned. "That's what I thought," he said, before disappearing the bit as if it were never there.

Pain gripped Trixie's lungs as instinct beckoned her to breathe, not noticing that she'd been holding it the past few seconds. She noticed sweat beaded all over her body as her mind came to the realization her heart had known for a while now.

"I have to tell her…" she said aloud, causing the nerves in her stomach to tighten even more.

" _Exactly_ ," Discord replied, seemingly pleased with his results. "And you have to do it soon, lest you overthink yourself into oblivion. Life has no place for ponies who only _say_ they're going to do something. You have to actually do it, if you want things to get done."

Trixie rubbed her arm, unsure of where to even start explaining herself to Starlight. "But… what do I even do? It's not like I can just go up to her and say, 'Hey, Starlight? You know how we've been super good friends for a long time now? Yeah, I just wanna throw all that away just so I can start kissing you.'"

"Wooing her with a romantic gesture could be a start," Discord began. "You know, flowers, chocolates, that sort of thing." He willed a bouquet and a box of chocolates into Trixie's arms, as she quickly put them aside.

Trixie examined the items. "It's a good idea, but… I _kinda_ already did that sort of thing for her earlier today." She blushed, remembering the intense feeling of joy she felt when she saw how much Starlight loved her flowers.

Discord frowned. "You mean, _before_ you realized you had feelings for her?"

"Hehe," Trixie chuckled, "maybe things were a bit more obvious than I thought they were."

Annoyed, Discord massaged his eyes and slicked his hair back. " _Oy gevalt_ … Look, it's getting awfully late, and ultimately, as hard as it is to believe, _I'm_ not _you_. Thank goodness, too. I think I'd die if I had to roam the country performing tricks as a Z-list magician."

" _Why_?" Trixie simmered.

"My point is, you know Starlight Glimmer better than anypony. If anyone can find a way to woo her, it would be you."

"Hmm…" Trixie pondered. That was a great point. What _could_ she do to tell Starlight she loved her?

"But before I go, I'll leave you with this parting gift. A pep talk, really. In fact…" Discord thought for a moment before snapping a cheer leader outfit over himself, complete with crop top, mini skirt, and pom poms.

Trixie's jaw stood agape. "I've seen demons, manticores, and an evil lightning baboon, but _that_ is the most horrifying thing I have ever come across."

Ignoring her, Discord put his pom poms together before pointing them both at Trixie. "Need I remind you, _who_ are you exactly?"

 _Excuse me?_ "Excuse me?"

"You there, on the misshapen wagon. Who are you?"

"Uh… T… Trixie?"

"No! More than that! Who are you?!"

"Trixie Lulamoon." She just wished this dumb bit was over with so she could plan.

"You're still not seeing it!" Using his magic, Discord lifted Trixie into the air to be at eye level with him.

"Who managed to help thwart an evil Changeling invasion?"

"… I did?" she asked, afraid he might drop her.

"Who convinced Starlight that there was more to life than just being cooped up in a drab castle all day?"

"… Trixie did." She was feeling a bit more encouraged.

"And who was able to build themselves back up from the nothing that she already was into a slightly less nothing after being humiliated again and again?!"

"That was me!" Trixie shouted.

He placed her back on top of her wagon, now standing as proud as she could.

"Now who's going to go show that stubborn unicorn what being loved is truly about?!"

"The _Great_ and _Powerful_ T _rrr_ ixie!" she yelled, the blood flowing fiercely in her veins. He was right! Trixie wasn't just some random nobody. At least… not anymore. She was strong! She was brave! And she knew Starlight better than anypony on the planet! Starlight didn't just need her. She _deserved_ her!

Discord clapped and whisked away the outfit he was wearing. "Now _that's_ the annoying stage hog that I remembered. Now, before you get me even _more_ involved with whatever hairbrained scheme you've got planning, I'm afraid I must pay you adieu. Good luck with your plans, I suppose. But don't bother telling me how they went. I honestly don't care."

Trixie smiled. "Wow, you can be so sweet when you want to be." With a huff, she hopped off her wagon and made her way to its entrance. "But hey, before you go… thanks, Discord. I'm… ugh… _glad you're my friend_." As true as they were, the words felt like bile exiting her mouth.

Crossing his arms, Discord gave her an acknowledging smirk. "So long, my mediocre illusionist. Have fun pulling a rabbit out of your hat, or whatever it is you do." With that, he snapped himself out of existence, or any existence that made sense to mortal ponies.

 _Hmm_ , Trixie thought, putting a contemplating hoof to her chin. _You know, that's actually not that bad of an idea_.


	6. Coin Flip

Trixie inhaled deeply, letting the cool evening air fill her lungs, before exhaling smooth and slow. _Breathe, Trixie. You've only got one shot at this_.

The next day had come and gone after Trixie's heart to heart with Discord, and she had ruminated an idea to explain her feelings to Starlight. A lump seemed to have taken permanent residency in Trixie's stomach, as her nerves had not one relaxed in the last twenty-four hours. This was going to be difficult.

With a final check to make sure everything was where it needed to be, Trixie began her short trot back to her wagon. Having gotten only a few hours of sleep the night before, Trixie was under constant paranoia that tonight was going to be the last night Starlight and her would be friends. It was a "go big or go home" moment for her, and as Starlight had so often mentioned, Trixie was only familiar with one of those two options.

Still, for all the confidence Trixie had when she was on stage, a situation like this left her meek and doubtful. What if Starlight absolutely hates her afterwards? What if she can never find a friend like her again? Not to mention a marefriend. These thoughts permeated every single second of Trixie's day, even at her best moments. She took note of the stars appearing in the night sky. Regardless of her worry, her moment was coming either way.

Finally making it back to her wagon, Trixie took a quick look inside to see what time her cuckoo clock displayed. Seven p.m. on the dot. Any minute now.

"Hey, Trix!" Starlight's instantly recognizable voice called behind her. Just the sound of it sent Trixie's heart into a tizzy, both out of excitement and out of worry. _Okay, Great and Powerful Trixie. Time to make your greatest performance to date!_

She spun around. "Starlight! It's nice to see you!"

Her friend trotted up to the wagon, an optimistic smile on her face. "I got your letter telling me to meet you here at seven. Um, although, you _know_ you didn't have to send me a letter, right? I live, like… forty-five seconds away from you."

Trixie put on a boisterous air of confidence. "Trixie knows perfectly well that she didn't have to. She just thought you would appreciate the _professionalism_ of it all." In reality, it was because she was too afraid all day to invite Starlight to her wagon in person. But she didn't need to know that.

"Hmm," Starlight shrugged. "Well, I suppose it was a _tad_ more professional than you usually are. That is to say, you're never really professional when you're around me."

Trixie chuckled. "I'll remember that for the next time I ask for a beautiful assistant to help me perform a trick."

" _Ha ha_ ," Starlight replied. "You know you wouldn't dare do something without me anymore. You'd miss having me around."

"I suppose you're right," said Trixie, trying hard not to show just how right Starlight was. "Besides, I need to know I'm working with someone I trust when you help me pull a manticore out of my hat."

"You mean be there to fight it off for you?" Starlight asked with sarcasm.

Trixie waved her off. "I don't know about all that. Doesn't matter. Anyway, I hope my letter didn't interrupt you at work today or anything."

"Oh, no!" Starlight quickly corrected. "Don't worry about it. I read it at the end of the day, anyway. Pinkie Pie showed Silverstream the magics of baking with high doses of sugar today, and, uh… things got a little bit… _busy_ … to say the least. I wasn't able to chill out and read my mail until class was over and I stayed in my office for a few hours."

"Sounds like a real hoof full," Trixie giggled.

"You have _no_ idea," replied Starlight, massaging one of her temples. "But anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you. What did you want me to meet you here for? Just want to hang out?"

Trixie sighed. _Great and powerful_. She turned to Starlight. "I… wanted to show you something."

Starlight looked genuinely interested. "Oh? Like what?" She grimaced. "Wait, this isn't like that time you wanted to show me that giant ursa major turd you found, is it? 'Cause I'll remind you, I do _not_ like poking fossilized poop with sticks."

"No, no, no!" Trixie insisted. "Nothing like that. I just wanted to… um…" She broke eye contact, instead finding peace within the bushes and trees that surrounded them. "Say… you trust me, don't you?"

Starlight seemed taken aback, noticing only now that Trixie was being serious. "Trix, of course I trust you. You're the best friend I've ever had. _Will_ ever have."

Trixie nodded. "Good." She turned to Starlight and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Then trust me with this. Close your eyes."

Taking a moment to scan Trixie's face and see what the magician was planning, Starlight closed her eyes and nodded her head accordingly. "I trust you."

Following suit, Trixie closed her eyes and ignited her horn, letting the blue magic flow outward and encompass the two of them like water flowing over a rock. Trixie breathed. _It's okay. You trained for this_. With a modicum of effort, and a surge of her magic, Trixie allowed the two of them to be enveloped before disappearing altogether, leaving only a memory behind.

After a brief moment of worry, Trixie found clarity, as the two of them quickly reappeared somewhere else entirely, a babbling brook creating beautiful music for them in the background.

Starlight opened her eyes. "What was—" She stopped to look around. They were still in the forest near Trixie's wagon, no doubt about that, but at a much higher elevation and near what seemed to be a waterfall. Taking a moment to walk to the edge of the cliff the river cascaded off of, Starlight found a familiar sight.

"Trixie. That's… the pond we fell into yesterday." She turned to face her friend. "You figured it out! You can teleport with one-hundred percent accuracy!"

Trixie smiled with pride. "It took me a _lot_ of practicing last night, but I figured it out. Thanks to my amazing teacher, of course."

Starlight ran up and enveloped Trixie in her arms, giving her the tightest hug she could muster. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it! And you didn't even use that weird, little catchphrase that you use."

"Heh, don't make fun of my method," smiled Trixie. Starlight let her go, beaming all the while, filling Trixie with even more pride, confidence, and love. No matter how things turned out, she would always remember this feeling.

"I'm so happy for you! And for me, since I didn't get coated in water this time," Starlight joked. "Oh, I've got to tell Twilight about this when I get home."

Trixie laughed nervously before wrapping an arm around Starlight. "Don't head home just yet. The great Trixie still has something to show you."

"Ooh," Starlight wondered. "Another surprise for me, hm? You've sure been full of them lately. _Most_ of them good."

"Oh, you have no idea." Trixie returned. "Come with me." She led Starlight around a bushel of trees into what usually would be a small clearing. To Starlight's awestruck surprise, the clearing was currently filled with a small stage, complete with rigging, lights, and a theatrical curtain.

"Trixie," she began. "Are you going to put on a show here?"

Trixie nodded. "A… special type of show. A one-pony show."

Starlight seemed confused. "Isn't it always?"

"Let me clarify. It's… a one-pony _audience_ kind of show." She grinned, giving Starlight a moment to understand what she meant.

Starlight's eyes went wide. "Trixie…" she said, seemingly touched by the effort. "You're going to put on a whole magic show just for me?"

Trixie hemmed and hawed. "Mmm, something like that. Just… sit here and watch. The show is about to begin!" In what was probably another effort to show off, Trixie teleported herself backstage, leaving the awestruck and impressed Starlight to take a seat near some prearranged drinks and snacks.

Backstage, Trixie's heart felt like it was literally about to explode. She'd performed in front of thousands of ponies before, not to mentioned saved thousands more in acts of heroism. But this show, this _audience_ , meant more to her than all those ponies combined. It was time to give the best entertainment her heart had to offer.

After a few minutes of serene silence and light management, two spotlights at the side of the stage magically turned to focus on the central curtain, as beautiful, dream-like music began to play. Starlight sat quietly, sipping her juice box, as a voice began to echo out over the loud speakers.

"Seven years ago, I thought I had my life in order. I was a licensed magician and stage performer, traveling Equestria and amazing all who were there to witness my greatness." A firework shot out from the top of the stage rigging, igniting in a bright and beautiful image of Trixie's wagon. Starlight's face perked up in wonder.

Trixie continued. "But, as we all know, greatness has a way of catching up with you. I let my ego get the best of me, in the worst possible way. I hurt a lot of ponies, and got cast out of society because of it. I deserved even worse." Another firework, displaying a crude amalgamation of Trixie wandering alone in a deserted landscape.

"I thought my life was over, that I had hit rock bottom. I was shown first hand that being who I was wasn't going to cut it, and nopony would ever care about me again. I spent years alone, moving from town to town, doing whatever odd-job I could find. I tried to show ponies that it didn't get to me, but it did." An image of Trixie looking sad with a cartoony teardrop falling from her eye lit up the sky.

She went on, secretly peeking out at Starlight's reactions as she spoke. She looked sad. "But then, everything changed. Somepony gave me a chance. She was kind, and sweet, and funny. And _smart_. She made me look like a donkey compared to her. Uh, _not that I have anything against donkeys,_ hehe. She was everything I wanted to be and more, and she showed me that there was more to life than just wallowing in self-indulgent pity. She showed me that I could be better. And I went out to prove that I could." A firework exploded into the two of them walking side by side, innocent smiles on their faces. She could see Starlight wipe away a tear from her cheek. _Good so far_.

"We baked food, and told stories, and went to the spa together. And _maybe_ gossiped about Twilight Sparkle here and there." The two of them chuckled at that. "We even went on adventures and helped save the world once or twice. Or, at least, we saved Ponyville. Which is probably what mattered most. And through it all, I discovered something that I never thought I'd find in my entire life. A best friend." Another explosion, this one an almost portrait-like look at Starlight, based off of a picture Trixie had once taken of her. In a flash, Trixie teleported to the front of the stage right in front of Starlight, a headset microphone clearly ornamenting her head. "That pony is you, Starlight Glimmer. The best friend that I will ever have." Starlight put a hoof to her chest, clearly emotional about it all. _Time to see just what emotion that is_.

Trixie turned around, making her way towards the back of the stage and in front of the curtain. "In the many months that we've know each other, Starlight Glimmer taught me to be more humble, respectful, and selfless than I ever would have learned on my own. She's taught me new spells, new tricks, and new ways to talk to ponies that I never even considered before. It's taken me the entirety of my life so far, but…" Emotion caught in her thought. "But… I'm finally becoming the mare that I've always wanted to be. And there's nothing I could do that could ever, _ever_ pay you back for that, Starlight Glimmer. I have no words to thank you for it." A similar portrait of Trixie emblazoned the sky, symbolizing the mare that she had become over the years. She noticed Starlight now had a torrent of tears flowing from her, unable to take in all that was happening. _Good_. _Time for the home run_.

Trixie slowly began to tread closer to Starlight once more. "But that was not all she had shown me. After all this time together, all that we've shared, I started noticing there was something… else. And I don't know if it was the way you look at me, or how you speak to me like I'd never done anything bad in my life, but… something happened, and I started seeing you as somepony different. Somepony _more_ than just the mare I met."

"What…" Starlight muttered.

Batting tears from her eyes, Trixie made it to the end of the stage as another firework exploded—bigger than before—showing an immense heart, the two of their cutie marks intertwined within. "I… I'm in love with you, Starlight Glimmer. So, so very much. It took me a while to realize it, but once I did, I knew it was the truest thing that I have ever said in my life. I am _in love_ with you. And there's nothing I could do to stop me from saying it."

Starlight put a hoof to her mouth. "Trixie…"

"And yes, I… know that this will probably ruin our friendship, and probably throws everything I just said out the wagon window, but… after some convincing conversations I recently had with a—erm— _friend_ , I knew that I couldn't hold it in any longer than I had." She summoned up all the courage she had. "So _yes_ , give me your worst! Cast me aside! Demonize me all you want. Because at the end of the day, I was, am, and always will be the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She calmed herself. "And Trixie doesn't just sit around not telling the pony she loves _exactly_ how she feels."

Without waiting a second, Starlight blinked herself on stage and leapt into Trixie, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a hug that made her last one feel like child's play. "Trixie…" she sobbed, digging her eyes into Trixie's shoulder.

Trixie returned the hug earnestly. "Starlight…" she began, making sure the mare could hear her. "… When I was alone, time went by like it was nothing. It's like, sometimes I would blink, and a whole week had magically gone by. I had nothing to live for, no day by day object willing me to get myself up in the morning. Those years passed almost instantly. They were completely filled with nothing." Starlight looked up, and Trixie put a hoof to her cheek. "But… when I'm with you… time slows down. Every second counts, and I feel like the world is finally showing me all that it could be. After all this time, I'm finally savoring every minute of the day."

Starlight let out a genuine, snotty, tear filled giggle. "So… is this all because I called our dinner last night a date?" She grinned that grin she does so devastatingly well.

"Well," Trixie laughed, "I'm not going to lie and say that didn't spark some things in me I didn't think were there. But, uh… I'd say you've got a whole lot going for you than just that."

"Hmm," comforted Starlight, placing her head back into Trixie. "I can't believe you did all this for me. Trixie… you're the sweetest mare I have ever met."

Trixie's heart leapt at just those words. "So… does that mean… you're interested?"

Starlight sniffed, leaning back with a look of contentment on her face. "I'll admit, I've thought about it before. Like, a _while_ back, when we first met, but I kinda put those thoughts away because I didn't think you'd be interested. Heck, I didn't think you even _liked_ mares."

"Yeah, I noticed," Trixie responded, worried that Starlight hadn't answered yet.

" _And_ , those little flirts I was sending towards you were _mostly_ innocuous. Not to say that I didn't think you were cute, I definitely did, but I was just joking around and didn't think you'd respond to them. But, for the record, I haven't flirted like that with anypony else."

"Well, Trixie will consider herself lucky, then," Trixie smiled.

" _But_ ," Starlight continued, getting her face closer to Trixie's, "I'd also be lying if I said the flowers, and the dinner, and all of… _this_ ," she gestured to the stage, "didn't make me feel some things that I never thought I could feel."

Trixie tensed up. "Does that mean… you'd like to… _date_ me?"

Starlight grinned. "I'll _show_ you what I mean." At that, Starlight pressed her lips into Trixie's, her hoof gently caressing Trixie's cheek.

The knot in Trixie's stomach finally released, and the bundle of nerves and excitement therein spread all throughout her body, heightening every nerve ending and every feeling that she had in a single instance. Thinking she was about to cry, all Trixie could do was press herself deeper into Starlight, letting her instincts take over as their lips coupled and parted with one another over and over again. In an almost subconscious effort, Trixie's horn glowed blue as she activated the stages emergency celebratory fireworks show. Soon, the sky was on fire with bursts of red, blue, white, pink, purple, and turquoise. She had spent all those years learning tricks she could perform on stage and spells she could induce with her horn, but for the first time in her life, Trixie had truly felt _magical_.

They parted, a loving glow on both of their faces. After a few moments of silence, Trixie decided to break the ice.

"So… I take that as a 'yes,'" she teased.

Starlight shook her head in bewilderment. "You silly little weirdo." Once more, she brought Trixie into a kiss, savoring every second she had the mare in her arms. Trixie lost herself in the blissful, beautiful happiness as the cavalcade of colors bounced off of them in the late-night skies.

"So, Trix," Starlight said, once their second bout of amateur kissing had ended, "now that we're together, I guess you've got to take me on a _real_ first date. Somewhere fancy?"

A bead of sweat formed on Trixie's brow. "Uhh, maybe _you_ can take _me_ on a date this time. Trixie's bank account is, um… less than good."

Starlight chuckled. "Really? After all that money you save on taxes?"

Trixie swatted Starlight's butt with her tail. "You are not allowed to bring that up."

"Hmm," smirked Starlight. "Am I allowed to call you Beatrice, now that we're together?"

Trixie tensed up. "You can never, _ever_ , call me that again."

"Hahaha!" Starlight guffawed. "Whatever you say, Trix. The way I see it, you're _all mine_ now."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Trixie asked with a smile. Slowly, she brought up Starlight's chin before locking her lips with hers once again, savoring the feels and flavors as they shared their love. Looking out into the nearby forest, Trixie noted a certain draconequus floating smugly by himself. Trixie gave him a subtle wave, before he nodded his head and disappeared from sight. She'd let that interaction go unmentioned, for his sake alone.

The past forty-eight hours had been some of the most transformative in Trixie's entire life. From a lifelong best friend to the love of her life, Starlight had altered everything Trixie thought she would ever know about ponies and about herself. Her dark cloud's silver lining had become so much more than that, and Trixie knew that she was going to spend all the time she had finding new adventures, holding her tight, and not letting her go for anything.

And she was going to enjoy every, single second of it.


End file.
